masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Task: Roekaar Manifestos
Learn more about the Roekaar by collecting and examining their manifestos on Havarl. Acquisition Pick up any of the manifesto datapads. Walkthrough Find Roekaar Manifestos On Havarl There are a total of 6 datapads that need to be found. The locations of each manifesto is always the same. The order they are found in, is not chronological in the story they tell. The fifth manifesto's location was changed by a patch due to the nature of the mission Overgrown, which caused the manifesto to disappear, being lost forever, after completion of the mission. ;Hope The first manifesto datapad can be found in a small cave in the upper right corner of the Chasm of the Builders, possibly guarded by a Galorn. Inside is an angaran body, an Angaran Integrated Tech Node that can be scanned for +100 , a mineral cache container, and the datapad containing a manifesto titled "Hope". Akksul told me of his new movement. He called it the Roekaar, a name from the distant past. A group of great warriors who defended our civilization. Akksul offered a chance to reclaim what the kett had taken from me. Not my loved ones, but the sense of control I'd lost with them. I would never need to feel powerless again. I listened to his voice, saw through his eyes, and believed in him.}} ;Invasion The second manifesto datapad, titled "Invasion", can be found at the top of the stairs after Ryder crosses the bridge at the Chasm of the Builders heading towards Old Pelaav on top of a grey container. There are a number of containers that Ryder can loot next to the datapad ;Conquerors The third manifesto datapad can be found in Old Pelaav, in the encampment. It is titled "Conquerors" and is in the southwest building on the right side after Ryder enters it. weren't just ruling our people--they were exalted like heroes. Everywhere I looked, cowards bowed and bargained with these disgusting things, blind to the reality that they had only traded one oppressor for another. I'll never forget what Akksul told us that day. All aliens are the same in the end. They want to take what's ours and turn us into slaves. The Roekaar see with clear eyes, and our hearts are pure. We won't succumb to these new invaders. We are the true resistance army, and one day soon all angara of every world will know it.}} ;Truth The fourth manifesto datapad can also be found in Old Pelaav, in the encampment. It is titled "Truth" and is in the the northwest building. As Ryder passes the door it is on the left, right next to the door. Don't forget to scan the object on the tower for +100 while Ryder is here. ;Legacy The fifth manifesto datapad was moved in a recent patch. It is titled "Legacy" and is found during or after the mission Overgrown in the same area (northwest of Old Pelaav). It is located in the northern most Roekaar camp in the northwest portion of the large clearing. It is located on a raised walkway in the center of the camp. ;Fire The final datapad is titled "Fire" and can be found during or after visiting Thaldyr during the Jaal Ama Darav: Friend or Foe? mission when Ryder unlocks the building. This location is northeast of the Pelaav Research Station. It's on a table in her house. Jaal's loyalty mission does not have to be completed to find this one, it just has to be progressed far enough to open the building. Note: It appears that although the locations are always the same, the distribution of the datapads is random, thus you may find the datapads in different locations from the ones listed. Rewards *+270 XP de:Aufgabe: Roekaar-Manifeste Category:Additional Tasks Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Havarl